Mind's Eye
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: Funny thing...most of the insane people were actually geniuses. Oneshot. Made for Invader Johnny


I scream and bang my head against the wall furiously. No-no-no-no-no!!!! This isn't supposed to happen to me! I'm not crazy! Dib - he's, he's!!! It's all HIS fault!!! HE whispered those thoughts into dad's head! He's the one who told him to put me here, for them to lock me up! Him and that stupid Zim…I hate them—HATE THEM!!!!!!! And when I get out of here he's going to pay!!!! HIM AND DAD BOTH!!!! I don't CARE that Dad's been hurt that mom died, I don't CARE that he's been busy making it so no one else would have to go through that, I don't CARE how many times he's taken me lovingly in his arms and held me close and called me his little girl, HE WILL PAY!!!!

-x-

The Professor sat and watched as his purple-haired daughter thrashed around on the floor, screaming until she coughed up blood because her lips and throat were so dry. They had taken away her game and put her in a jacket and put restraints on her because the last time anyone had tried to get near her they'd come back and needed immediate medical attention. He sighed softly, the weight of the circumstances starting to bear down on him heavily.

-x-

When her mom had died, Gaz had been hurt badly, she wouldn't go outside, she wouldn't talk, and for a while, she wouldn't eat…but after a bit she seemed to get better. She was active, she ate healthily, and she was semi-social! Then one day he got a terrifying call from the Skool.

Apparently, Gaz had attacked a student, screaming something about how it wasn't her fault and that 'Dib' wasn't crazy and how 'even though he was annoying and his head was big and he always ate the last piece of pizza, she still was his sister and NO ONE had the right to say stuff like that!' When he got home and talked to her, she was glaring across the room at someone who wasn't there, the TV tuned to 'Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery'.

He pulled her aside and began to talk to her, "What's wrong daughter?"

"They were saying bad things about him…" she muttered.

"About who?"

"About Dib…" at that point, Dib was just another name, nothing to be worried about.

"Why'd you hit that child though?"

"He was calling him a freak and a weirdo…he's a freak, yeah, but he's MY freak…" she crossed her arms and frowned again, so deep that her brow furrowed deep enough to make her eyes angry slits. He had just reprimanded her and sent her to bed, not thinking about it until later, much later.

For her eleventh birthday he had bought her a portable gaming device, a Game Slave, complete with the game Vampire Piggy Hunter. She loved it and he was sure that the notes from Skool about her threatening students because of this 'Dib' would go away. For a while they did but one day they came back and there was a more severe note to it.

The Professor pulled aside Gaz who was playing Vampire Piggy Hunters III to talk to her, angry as all get-out. "Daughter! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Of what?..." she squinted up from her game to see the pink slip he held in his gloved hand, "That?"

"Yes…THIS." He hadn't ever spoken to her this harshly before, "This says that, in the last week, you've blown up a giant weenie stand, removed children's organs, caused an explosion in the center of town that spanned several hundred miles, attacked hundreds of children -stealing and eating their candy- and many other things! Why are you doing this?"

"It wasn't me…" she remarked coldly, a vein pulsing in her forehead, "I didn't—WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP DIB?!!!! I SWEAR! IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY ONE SYLLABLE I'LL TAKE YOUR SLEEPER-CUFFS AND TAKE ZIM AND HANDCUFF THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER AND SHOVE HIM DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!" she suddenly yelled to the corner. Then she turned back to face him with a look of feline satisfaction, "It wasn't me. The weenie thing was Dib and Zim blowing up Tak's evil plan to pump the lava out of the center of the world. The candy thing was Zim's little robot-dog that attacked everyone in the neighborhood and ate their candy. The organs thing was Zim, trying to look normal. And—"

He heard enough, "You know…I think it's time you and I went somewhere as a family, eh? Father - daughter?"

"Dib too?" her face lit up and for a moment he pitied her, "I mean, he's a pain and all but he's still family…"

"Sure, Dib too.." and he grabbed her and carried her out the door…

And into a White Van full of White Coats and their Crazy Cans. She began to struggle, "Huh? Dad, what are you doing?!"

"You need to go with these men daughter…you'll be safe if you go with them…" he was cold, unemotional.

"Dad?! DAD?!!!" she began to scream as the White Coats put her in a Bucket and tossed her gently into the back of the Van, "Dad, what are you—" her eyes narrowed and she began to howl, almost frothing at the mouth, "DIB!!! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT DIB! I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND ALL THIS!!! YOU WANT DAD TO YOURSELF, YOU WANT ME OUT OF THE PICTURE!!! WELL I'M NOT GOING DIB, AND WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!" And they drove off, carting the screaming girl inside.

-x-

He sat and watched her mutter to herself, talking to the 'Dib' and 'Zim' that weren't there, and 'Zim's' insane robot, 'GIR' too. She just sat there now, all the fight gone for a bit, sweating heavily from the effort of moving around like that, already worn from not eating. She looked up at him through the glass and her face fell, "No…" she said, "No dad…I'm - I'm not…I didn't…they're not dead dad, just sleeping…" tears pooled at the edge of her eyes as she began to howl in sorrow, "I didn't mean to!!! And then they - the blood - I'm-I…"

The White Coats came and took her out, lifting her thin form onto a cart where they were going to analyze her brain again for the reason that she was like she was. As they did, her sobs caught his attention and he looked down at where she had been sitting, crouching over something…or someONE.

There, on the padded, white ground, were two bloodstains: one red and obviously human, the other -

-green.

(A/N: this one's for Invader Johnny who asked for a 'crazy Gaz' story. Here ya' go! And here, for those of you who decide they're going to review, may I present the Professor Membrane Emoticon:

**Z8[ )**

Just turn your head sideways and you can see it! His hair, goggles, and coat! Yaaay! (As you can see I had a bit too much time on my hands…) R&R people and receive another emote made by the illustrious and insane 'Sandria (aka: she-with-bunnies-in-her-head) who loves her fans very much! Ta~)


End file.
